YoshiToki Lemon
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: It is lemon oneshots of YoshiToki Summary inside.ON HOLD.


YoshimoriXTokine Hot Stories

Brett: Well hey Kekkaishi fans.

Yoshimori:Hey Kekkaishi Noob

Brett: Ok Yoshimori You going to get it now.(Beat the daylights out of Yoshimori)

Tokine: Hey don't hurt Yoshimori ,Brett

Brett: Sure Tokine anything for you

Yoshimori: HEY! NO FAIR!

Brett: SHUT UP YOSHIMORI! So any way this will be a YoshimoriXTokine Lemon One shots story If you guys have requests I glad to take them.

Yoshimori: What is a lemon?

Brett:How stupid Yoshimori. It is when you fuck Tokine

Yoshmori and Tokine(blush)

Brett: Anyway I don't own Kekkaishi

This is based on 220 when Yoshimori saw Tokine bathing. This is my thought on what could happen.

Yoshimori and Tokine are OOC

Ages:Yoshimori:16

Tokine:18

Chapter 1: Desire for Yoshimori

Yoshimori a 16 year old Kekkaishi whom has this huge crush on Tokine after she was taken by Yugmai the demon Yoshimori nicknamed him. Yoshimori was walking towards school when Tokine spots him. His 18 year friend whom he has a huge crush on.

"Yoshi…" Yoshimori didn't answer her. 'I want him to tell me what up to speed on Karasumori.' Tokine looked depressed. As the day go on and on. Yoshimori started mopping.

"Damn it been three day since I talked to Tokine her grandmother still took her Kekkaishi duties away. I going to talk to Tokine." Yoshimori ran out of his house and try to find Tokine. "I once did this when I was young."

Flashback

"Ally-op Hey Tokine" Tokio, Tokine's grandmother sees him. "Nope it's just her grandma."

"STALKER!" she screamed at him. Yoshimori ran for his dear life.

Flashback end

Yoshimori saw a window open hoping that it was Tokine's bedroom but he saw was her grandmother. She shouted out.

"Intruder!" Yoshimori ran so fast hoping that she will never find him.

"Good I think I lost her. Guessing I talk to Tokine tomorrow or something?" Yoshimori looked into a window and the shock of his life. His beloved is in the shower nude. "HOLY SHI…"He covered his mouth. Tokine heard that voice and looked out the window when she heard this. She covered up. Yoshimori was sitting on a branch about to give in.

'Hope that she will not find me up here.' Then He started to hear moans coming from Tokine's mouth. She had two fingers up her pussy and started digging hard into it. She must be thinking of someone special. 'Oh no It's Yugmai I guess she will never love me.' But then Tokine moaned ever loader than before. Her clitoris was fulled with juices. He was shocked when he heard this.

"Yoshimori GIVE ME YOUR BIG COCK I NEED IT!" Yoshimori was speechless to hear that Tokine was having fantasies about him. The branch gave in and Yoshimori fell out of the tree. Tokine blushed when she saw Yoshimori as he rubbed his head. Tokine covered her body up and ran outside in a towel to see if he was ok. Yoshimori saw Tokine running up to him. Thinking that he will get the beat down of the looked at him shocked and she was blushing so hard.

"So How much did you hear?" Yoshimori blushed.

"Well I heard all of it. I mean well it wasn't bad I like it." Tokine blushed at his statement. " Tokine I love you more than anything" Tokine blushed at him twice as hard.

"Yoshimori I watched you grow up to be the fine young man I hope you be. Lately I find you so attractive that when girls flirt with you I want to kill were so muscular and strong that I sometimes thinking of having your children." Yoshimori blushed at Tokine's statement. " I love You Yoshimori I WANT YOU NOW!" Yoshimori didn't know to be excited or cry in fear. Tokine was in totally control. She started kissing him like crazy. Yoshimori's eyes widened at the site.

WARNING LEMON COMING UP

Tokine started to feel Yoshimori's body. He was still clothed while she was in a towel.

"Let get rid of this." Tokine threw the towel away. And then she started feeling his warm body rubbing on her skin .It put chills down her spine.

'Wow Tokine really WANTS me! I'm in trouble.' Yoshimori thought as he kissed her back with passion. Her now nude body started to feel something hard.

"Well Well Yoshi Has been very naughty has he?" Tokine begins to peel off his blue shirt and started feeling his body from top to bottom. Yoshimori looked down at Tokine's pussy and said

"Damn Tokine wet already woman get to aroused by me." Tokine smirked at her naughty like.

"Yeah Yoshi I couldn't stand any girl going after you besides me. Julia is one That I hate so then I'm so want you now." Tokine reached for his blushed at Tokine and Tokine took his pants off to see his boxers where there was a big lump in his shorts. Tokine smirked again at his 8' member . "Well You have been naughty have you not?" Yoshimori moaned as Tokine ripped off his boxers and dived down to his member .He moaned so load that That just make Tokine go even faster and faster.

"Yeah TOKINE! I'm going crazy here!" Yoshimori said as Tokine just kept going and going. Yoshimori feel like that he was going to cum. "TOKINE I'M GOING TO AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" White stuff came out of him and spread to Tokine's face. Tokine smiled at this. "Tokine I'm sorry." Tokine kissed him and Yoshimori hated the taste of sperm.

"Don't be my love now then Let's go to the finale." Yoshimori smirked at that as he plunged himself inside Tokine's tight pussyhole.

"Damn Tokine you're tight"Tokine had tears in her eyes which Yoshimori worried about. Tokine kissed him again.

"It's ok now then drill me like a whore!" Yoshimori smiled at that as he thrusted inside and outside. He was pushing to his limits. Tokine moaned ever so load that Yoshimori thrust even faster. "Whom bitch are you?"

"YOUR BITCH YOSHIMORI LET YOUR WHITE HEAVEN BLESS ME FOREVER!" Yoshimori finally put in the final touch and Then Tokine screamed out. "YOSHI IM GOING TO CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Tokine's juices flow though Yoshimori as he was tired as hell. " Well Yoshi I love you." Yoshimori's eyes started to close and said

"I know Tokine and I love you more."

The End or TBC

Brett:Well

Yoshimori:You let Tokine treat me like a puppy

Brett: Oh Tokine

Yoshimori:Bye

Tokine:Yoshi.. Brett where my Yoshi go?

Brett(pointed in direction of his running) Well see You and R&R


End file.
